


A Vision Softly Creeping

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Sex Talk, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is avoiding having sex with Stiles and it’s definitely not for the reasons he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision Softly Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> **Request** From Stydia-Fanfiction on Tumblr - Lydia is closes herself off and refuses to have sex with Stiles at the start of their relationship. He’s confused, at first thinking she’s being petty bc he’s pretty virgin-like and she’s a sex goddess but in reality she’s scared because the last time she was intimate the one she was with got killed, and the one before that fled.

Stiles brushed his lips against Lydia’s jaw his hand resting just above her knee. It was Friday night and for once things in Beacon Hills were quiet and so Stiles had invited his girlfriend of four months over to study, which everyone knew, was code for make-out. A soft moan fell from the strawberry blonde beneath him and he grinned against her porcelain skin. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he and Lydia were finally together.

He shifted against her his hand sliding up her thigh and beneath the skirt of her dress. But before he could get to far a hand clamped down over his stopping his progress and he did his best not to sigh.

Lydia’s breathing was labored, her hair fanned out across Stiles’ pillow, lips swollen and slightly reddened from his kisses. The heat from his hand on her upper thigh made her pulse quicken and the amount of arousal that coursed through her body was absolutely ridiculous and yet she’d stopped him. She _always_ stopped him.

She felt Stiles press one last kiss to her jaw before lifting his head and glancing down at her. Lydia pressed her lips together, “Your dad is going to be home soon,” she told him softly as she cupped his cheek. “It’s probably time we get to the actual studying.” She teased jokingly pressing a hand to his chest and gently pushing him back as she sat up.

Stiles studied her expression for a minute taking in her flushed cheeks and the desire in her eyes. A minute later he inclined his head while rubbing the back of it and sending half a smile in her direction. “Okay,” he pushed himself off the bed and bent down to his backpack to grab his notebook doing his best to push away the disappointment he was feeling.

He and Lydia had been together for four months and the physical aspect of their relationship hadn’t moved past the heavy petting stage. Honestly Stiles felt like a dick even thinking something like that. He was a patient guy; he’d waited years for Lydia to notice him and for them to actually get to know each other as people. And if Stiles honestly thought Lydia wasn’t ready to sleep with him, he would absolutely respect that decision.

But he had a feeling that wasn’t the issue. He could see how much she wanted him, how she had to force herself to stop most times and it was clear the effort it took on her end to do it. So what Stiles wanted to know was why. Why was she so intent on not letting them take the next step in their relationship? The only thing that Stiles could possibly come up with was the fact that the only person he’d been with was Malia. And if that was the case…well he wasn’t really sure how to work through that. “Did you finish that paper for English?” He asked while still rummaging through his bag.

Lydia’s chest tightened at the smile he sent her because while she knew it was genuine it also didn’t reach his eyes. He was upset even if he wouldn’t admit it. She’d seen it happening more often lately when she pulled away from him and she hated that she was creating this huge chasm between them. But it was just the way things had to be for the moment. Lydia pushed herself over so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and nodded. “Yeah, but I can help you with yours if you want, or just sit here and offer you some moral support.” She told him with a grin.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Lydia and grinned. “Mm and by support you mean you’ll still there and tell me I should have finished this when it was assigned instead of waiting for the last minute?” He asked as he slid a pencil behind his ear and stood, notebook in hand as he walked over to his desk.

Lydia rested her hands behind her palms down on the bed as she arched a brow at Stiles. “Well it’s true; you shouldn’t have waited until the last minute.” She replied with a smile.

Stiles shook his head as he plopped down in his desk chair and sent her a look, “I’ve had other things on my mind like not dying, making sure Scott doesn’t just let any old werewolf into the pack and oh yeah, I’ve got a girlfriend who also needs some of my attention.” He joked.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’ve managed to get everything done.”

Stiles snorted, “You’re also eligible for early graduation so you could probably do nothing and still pass.” He countered.

Lydia huffed, “Touché.” She said as she watched him pull the pencil from his ear and start to add notes to his paper. The strawberry blonde was silent for a minute before clearing her throat. “Hey so…we’re okay right?” She asked her tone light.

Stiles’ hand paused mid-sentence and he glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend. “Why wouldn’t we be okay?” He asked curious to see how she’d answer that.

Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it and shrugged. “You seemed a little upset before,” she admitted honestly.

Stiles sighed internally and shook his head. “No, I’m not upset. We’re good.” He smiled. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” He asked as he turned back to his paper once again disappointed that she hadn’t brought the issue up.

Lydia glanced down. “You know I should probably get home. I think my mom is actually going to be around tonight and you know she’s been insistent on the whole family time thing lately.” She pushed herself up and walked over to Stiles, leaning down and resting her hands on his shoulders, “Raincheck on dinner?” She asked her voice soft as she brushed her lips against his ear.

Stiles suppressed a shiver and swallowed hair. “Yeah, no worries.”

Lydia pressed a kiss to the side of his head and hesitated before shifting to the side so she could see Stiles’ face. “I love you.” She told him softly.

Stiles’ heart warmed at her words and he put down his pencil and reached up cupping her face. “I love you too. You know that...Don’t you?” He asked quietly as he held her gaze.

Lydia’s heart clenched at his words. She did know that. The strawberry blonde nodded and leaned down pressing a light kiss to his lips. When she finally pulled back and straightened up the moisture in her eyes that she’d been hiding had subsided. “I do know. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She said before squeezing his arm, grabbing her purse and heading for the bedroom door.

Stiles watched her go and when she disappeared in the hallway he sighed. Something was definitely going on with her and he was determined to figure out what it was.

 

______

 

Derek glanced around at his living room and let out a disgruntled noise. He motioned around the room. “Is all of this really necessary?” He inquired his gaze drifting over to the teenager who was lighting the last candle that was set in the middle of the coffee table with boxes of take out around it. He really needed to stop letting the pack convince him to give up his apartment for days at a time so they could bring their girlfriends there and do things that he’d be forced to smell later. He winced and crossed his arms over his chest.

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles insisted as he tossed the small packet of matches aside after almost burning himself. He straightened up and looked over at Derek. “Lydia and I have officially been together for 5 months today. Now that might not seem like a big deal, but it’s me and _Lydia_.” He stressed with a grin. “We’ve survived five months as a couple without killing each other or anyone else killing us. It’s a feat that must be celebrated.”

Derek huffed, “Whatever. Don’t burn the place down, don’t break anything, try not to let anything attack you inside the loft and stay the hell away from my bed.” He pointed at Stiles, “So help me god if I catch the slightest scene of either of you in there--”

“You’ll what?” Stiles asked amused as he smirked at Derek. “Kill me? Kill Lydia? I’m pretty sure she can take you. Besides you’re all bark and no bite Sourwolf. Now go on, get I promise to give you your place back tomorrow in one piece.”

Derek glowered at the teenager. “Don’t push you luck.” His phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. His finger slid across the screen and he read the message. “Your girlfriend is here. I’m leaving. Have fun dealing with her when she realizes you had me lie to get her here.”

Stiles waved him off, “She won’t care when she see’s everything now go before she comes.” He said watching as Derek glared at him again before heading towards the balcony. Stiles arched a brow when he watched the wolf grip the railing and then jump down disappearing into the early evening. He glance around the apartment making sure the music was on, the lights were out save for the candles and all the food was set up on the coffee table. He was just about to shift the candle when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Are you kidding me Hale? You make me come all the way here and then you don’t even leave the door open for me?” She called through the thick metal, annoyance lacing her tone. When she’d gotten Derek’s text telling her he needed her help with something to come to the loft immediately she’d almost ignored it. But Derek had been going out of his way lately to teach her about self-defense so she wasn’t always a sitting duck. And the older wolf never asked her for anything, so there she was pounding once again on the door.

Lydia heard the sound of a lock clicking and mumbled a short ‘finally’. But surprise crossed her features when the door slid open revealing her boyfriend and not Derek. Her brows drew together. “Where’s Derek?” A hint of worry sparked in her chest. If he wasn’t answering the door did that mean he _couldn’t_? And if he was hurt why hadn’t she felt that he was in trouble?

Stiles saw the panic that almost immediately took over Lydia’s expression and he held out a hand. “Hey, everything is fine, come here.” He said softly trying not to let on how much it worried him that her head had automatically jumped to disaster then again he couldn’t really blame her. He reached for her arm and gently tugged her into the apartment. “I just wanted to surprise you,” he admitted softly.

It was then that Lydia took a minute to glance around the loft. It was cleaner than normal and candles covered almost every surface. Her gaze drifted to the middle of the room where the couch sat, the coffee table holding containers from her favorite Thai takeout place, a rose off to the side and a single candle in the middle of the table.

Lydia blinked and then glanced at Stiles the worry leaving her face as her heart warmed. “What’s all this?” She asked softly as she took a step closer to him letting her hands grip his midsection gently.

Stiles smiled down at her, “This is our, we survived five months together celebration dinner.” He reached up and cupped her cheek, “I wanted to surprise you. Happy five months?” He said though it came out as more of a question. He grinned down at her as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

Lydia tilted her head up when she saw him lean in, her mouth meeting his for the kiss. She let herself relax into him, her hand sliding up and gripping the wrist of the hand that was cupping her face. She didn’t break the kiss until air became an issue. “Happy five months,” she agreed with a smirk. “Who would have thought we’d make it that long?” She teased.

Stiles snorted and ran his fingers down her arm before taking her hand, threading their fingers together and tugging her towards the couch. “Not me that’s for sure,” he joked as they walked further into the apartment and he motioned for her to sit. Once she did he sat beside her and grinned.

“Hey, we don’t fight that much.” She stated eyebrows lifted as she glanced at him.

Stiles inclined his head. “I know, I’m kidding. Besides I’ve known from the beginning we’d make it.” He told her with a wink as he pointed to the food. “So, I got your favorite and I figured the loft would be the perfect place for us to have dinner and spend some time together without getting interrupted.” He explained, his hand tugging briefly at one of her curls.

Lydia smiled listening as he spoke, her smile fading slightly. “I see…so what you thought we’d have a nice romantic dinner here…spend the night and have a little naked fun?” She asked trying to keep the tension out of her voice. “Is that why you did all of this Stiles? The candles, the music, the food? So that I’d have sex with you?” She snapped as she pushed herself up and turned to face him arms crossed over her chest as she glared down at her boyfriend.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open and he stared at his angry girlfriend trying to catch up with the massive overreaction that she’d just had. “Are you kidding me right now?” He ask staring at her baffled.

“No Stiles, I’m not.” She said her voice harsher than she’d intended.

Stiles’ jaw clenched as he tried to control his temper. He and Lydia fought sometimes, but it was always about stupid things. Really it was banter, not even fighting but this…this had been building for a while. He stood slowly. “Lydia I did this because I love you. And because I wanted to do something nice for this milestone in our relationship.” He stated calmly. “But since you brought up the whole sex thing let’s talk about that.”

Lydia pursed her lips and shook her head as she dropped her arms. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m not ready.” She stated the words falling quickly from her lips.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. “Lydia I have loved you for a long time. You’re one of my best friends. But you’re lying to me right now and I have no clue why. It isn’t just the sex don’t you see that? I started noticing it a month or two ago and I told myself I was gonna leave it alone, but at this point it’s just so frustrating,” he said annoyance in his tone. “It’s like there’s this huge wall there and you refuse to let me knock it down and I don’t know why.” He took a step towards her and watched as she immediately took one back.

“You want me…I know you do I can see it. So why? Why are you stopping yourself?” Stiles was silent for a minute. “Is it me?” He asked quietly, “Is it because I’ve only been with one person? Or…is it because that person was Malia?”

His tone nearly undid her. She could hear the uncertainty in it, the pain and it made Lydia’s heart clench. “This has nothing to do with Malia or you. Just the fact that I’m not—I don’t—you shouldn’t pressure me.” She stated lamely.

Stiles frowned. “Lydia when have I ever pressured you to do anything you didn’t want to?” He asked hurt. “Look if you are genuinely not ready to take our relationship to the next level, to make things more physical then I’ll wait for as long as you want me to. It isn’t the lack of sex that’s bothering me it’s the fact that whenever things get intimate between us I can see you forcing yourself to pull back and I deserve to know why. I deserve to know if it’s something I’ve done or—I don’t even know at this point.” He said with a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and then dropped back down on the couch.

Lydia stood there silent for several minutes. Finally she dropped her hands and swallowed heavily. “It’s because I love you…and I don’t want to lose you Stiles.” She whispered.

Stiles glanced up brows furrowed. He had absolutely no idea what that meant. “You’re gonna have to give me more than that Lyds ‘cause I’m drawing a blank here.” He pushed himself up off the couch again and closed the distance between them cupping her cheek and tilting her head up so she was looking at him. “Talk to me… _please_.”

Lydia blew out a breath and she could feel her eyes starting to burn as she held his gaze. “I don’t want to lose you,” she repeated, “I slept with Jackson and he left. I mean logically there was more to it than that, but I gave him everything and he still left and then Aiden.” Lydia’s throat closed up and she averted her eyes. “He died because of me Stiles.” The words were low when she spoke.

“You keep talking about intimacy…but the last three people I was intimate with and one of them not even in a romantic way, are gone voluntarily or dead. And Stiles…I can’t,” she shifted closer to him and gripped his midsection tightly. “I can’t lose you. You mean everything to me.” She told him as she finally met his gaze again a tear slipping down her cheek.

Realization crossed Stiles’ face and for a minute he hated himself for pushing the issue, but at the same time he was glad he did. He’d had no idea how far the issue went. He shifted forward wrapping his arms around her and cupping the back of her head holding her close. “I wish you would have told me,” he said softly.

“Lydia you and me…we’ve been through it all.” He told her quietly. “Intimacy…it’s not just physical. It’s not just sex. This, what I have with you is the most intimate relationship I’ve ever had,” he shifted back slightly and cupped her cheeks. “I love you. I’m not going to ever leave you if I can help it.” He told her matter-of-factly.

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut and held onto him tighter. “I know, but you can’t be sure.” She replied sniffling slightly as Stiles brushed a tear from her cheek.

Stiles nodded. “That’s true, but Lyds living this way with this huge wall between us always being afraid…this isn’t a way to live. I want us to be happy, to live every single second like it might be our last because between the two of us, well the almost been killed toll is pretty high.” He joked.

Lydia laughed softly through her tears as she held his gaze. “I guess I’m just scared. I’m scared that something is going to go wrong. That I’m going to let that wall crumble like it’s been trying to do since we got together and then this is all going to fall apart.”

Stiles nodded, “I get it. I do. But it’s not. I’m here. You’re here and literally the only thing in the world I want is to love you. Is to know we’re on the same page and that you aren’t holding back from me. So…what do you say? Ready to go all in?” He asked softly.

Lydia held his gaze a soft smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah,” she replied softly, “I’m ready to go in.” She told him as she tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his. She knew the fear wasn’t going to go away right away, but Stiles was right. She needed to stop letting that fear control her. The sound of Stiles’ voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Thank god, does that mean we can finally eat? Because I’m starving.” He teased lightly.

Lydia chuckled and rolled her eyes as she bumped him with her shoulder gently. “Yeah, yeah come on.” She responded while sliding a hand down his arm and gripping his hand before tugging him back towards the couch. “Now, I believe you said something about Thai food?” She inquired.

Stiles nodded as they walked back toward the couch. “Yup I of course got your favorites.” He released her hand briefly to open some of the food, “Because I’m the best boyfriend ever.” Stiles tried to remember what was what and when Lydia didn’t answer right away he turned around to see what she wanted and his eyes widened. His gaze trailed down her body, mouth parting at the sight of her in a bar of black lacy panties and a matching bra.

“I was thinking about dinner and I realized I’ve spent the last five months being hungry for a lot of things…but none of them were food.”

Stiles swallowed hard and tossed the paper plate on the couch, “Yeah, that totally works.” He stated before closing the distance between them, the sound of laughter and a sharp ‘Stiles’ echoing around the loft apartment as Lydia finally let him in. No pun intended.


End file.
